Accidents
by Dr.BadAss Is In
Summary: On the way to a motel Felix and Rafael are in a car accident, being temporarily human their parents are worried they might not survive.


Felix and Rafael were driving down the highway to meet up with their parents for a hunt, since they were temporarily human they couldn't fly to the motel. They had the music blaring loud and didn't notice the semi-truck following them until the front of it hit the bumper of their car. Felix looked in the rear view mirror and saw the truck closing in on them again.

"What the hell?" He questioned before they were hit again making him lose control of the car crashing it into the side rail, the car flipped over a few times before stopping. The driver of the truck got out and walked over to the wreckage flashing his black eyes. He neared the car and saw that Rafael was unconscious and Felix was moving slightly. Felix got a clear look of his black eyes before the demon ditched his vessel leaving the guy dead.

"Ra…Rafael" Felix coughed looking to his cousin who was slowly coming to. He looked down and saw a piece of metal lodged in Rafael's stomach pinning him to the seat. He heard the sound of sirens in the distance but focused on his cousin. He was about to say something when the car door was ripped off revealing Ash and Alastair who had shocked looks on their faces.

"Ash?" Felix looked to him weakly before everything faded black. Ash and Alastair panicked and checked for a pulse on the two boys before trying to remove them from the wreckage.

"DON'T MOVE THEM!" A paramedic shouted pulling Ash away from Rafael.

"HE'S OUR NEPHEW!" He shouted back at them struggling against the man's grip with tears slipping down his face. When Felix came to he was staring at the roof of the ambulance with people cutting his shirt off to get a look at his injuries. He felt them place an oxygen mask over his face before going unconscious again. Rafael opened his eyes and saw surgeons looking down at him. He panicked and pushed them away hoping down off the gurney holding his stomach. He started shouting Felix's name and ran weakly out of the operating room into the halls. He heard people shouting at him to stop but he kept running and slipping on his own blood which was pouring from his abdomen. He rounded a corner and saw Crys, Michael, Ash and Alastair sitting with Gabriel and Alex. They looked up when they heard shouting and froze when they saw him.

"RAFAEL!" Crys shouted running over to him with tear filled eyes. When Michael reached him he quickly pressed two fingers to his forehead knocking him unconscious so they could finish the surgery. Once they got him back into the OR they sat back down and waited for news on Felix. An hour later the nurse came round holding a clip board and Gabriel shot out of his seat.

"Felix Winchester?" She called out looking around. Alex and Gabriel went over and the nurse described his condition.

"He sustained a minor concussion and cracked ribs other than that he should make a smooth recovery" She smiled walking away.

"Thank god" Alex muttered. Dean and Sam arrived a couple of hours later with Adam and Reina. After several hours a surgeon came out removing his mask.

"Rafael Singer?" He called out as Michael and Crys practically ran over to him.

"Your brother is out of the OR and is currently in ICU. The metal that was lodged in his abdomen punctured his kidney which we had to remove along with his liver. Honestly is a miracle he made it through surgery after his little display earlier" He explained.

"Can we see him?" Michael asked eyes filling with hope.

"Not yet we would ask that you wait a few hours before he has visitors" He said kindly before walking away. They walked back over to the group and replayed the news they got. They went to Felix's room where Alex, Gabriel and Bishop sat on either side of him.

"Felix" Michael smiled once he saw he was awake.

"How's Rafael?" He asked sitting up slightly but winced at the pain.

"He's currently recovering in ICU and won't let us near him" Crys said sitting beside Bishop.

"What happened?" Michael asked leaning against the wall.

"Demon in a semi-truck is what happened" He gritted out.

"I shall ask Crowley and Alastair what they know of this" Crys said before leaving. Once Crys got back with no information they were allowed to see Rafael. Michael went in first and froze, Crys placed her hand over her mouth when she saw the wires hooked up to him and the bandages around his torso and arms.

"Can you heal him?" Crys asked looking over at Michael.

"It's too risky it could kill him if I try" He whispered.

"What about Raphael?"

"I don't know he might be able to but I'm not sure" He replied.

"It's worth a try" She closed her eyes and silently prayed for heavens healer. He appeared at the foot of the bed in a few seconds and stared shocked at the sight of his nephew.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"Demons" Michael replied quietly.

"Can you help him?" Crys questioned glancing at him from the corner of her eye.

"I could try help the healing process but it would still take weeks for him to be fully healed" He replied.

"How long would you need?"  
"An hour at the most" They nodded and left the room to sit outside the door. Half an hour passed and they saw Ash and Reina walking towards them.

"How is he?" Ash asked crouching in front of Crys.

"Raphael is in with him now" She replied smiling slightly. He nodded and they sat in silence for the next half an hour waiting for Raphael to finish

"You may come in now" They head him call from inside. The four of them got up and went inside to see Rafael wincing slightly placing his hand on his stomach.

"What….happened?" He asked looking at Crys.

"You and Felix were in a car accident then you scared the shit outta the surgeons" Crys smiled sitting on the bed beside him. His eyes widened at the mention of Felix's name and he shot up but stopping at the pain.

"Relax Felix is fine" Michael said gently pushing him back onto the bed. He nodded then turned red when he remembered what he did.

"I'm sorry for acting up earlier" He bowed his head slightly.

"It's ok we probably would have done the same thing" Michael chuckled. They said goodbye to Raphael and Ash and they filled Rafael in on Felix's condition. Next week Felix was discharged but stayed with Rafael until he was discharged five weeks later.


End file.
